Nuit fragile
by lun
Summary: Une nuit , une nuit parmis tant d autre. OS. Questionnement.


Nom : nuit fragile

Auteur Lun

Genre : déprime. Song fic. OS. POV.

Disclaimer : Toujours pas a moi et la traduction du ending de loveless non plus.

Couple : 1x2, je ne dirais pas qui parles, Heero ou Duo, je vous laisse imaginer et pensez le quelle vous sautes a l esprit.

Chtite note : Première song fic mais pas très joyeuse malgré l espoir qu il y a. Chansons de souffrance qui va avec ma déprime, je n ai plus de cheveux. Un problemes pour un défilé et je me retrouve avec de cheveux de 5 cm (et je suis gentil). Moi qui adores mes cheveux et qu ils sont mon trésors je n arrête pas de pleurer. Je sais c est con, mais bon mes cheveux c est ma vie. La malgré leur 5 cm ils sont rose comme mon shu chan. Je sortirais de ma déprime quand il pousseront et que je pourrais a nouveau me coiffer. Voilà c est inintéressant mais ça ne me donne pas des idées joyeuses de fic tous ça. Bonne lecture quand même.

En _italique_ les paroles. En normal les pensés du personnage.

En **gras** le seul dialogue.

* * *

**_Nuit fragile._**

* * *

_Même si nous sommes enlacés jusqu'à en suffoquer  
Nous ne pourrons jamais nous unir._

Un rendez vous entre deux mission mais pourquoi, pourquoi ne puis je pas profiter plus de toi. Je ne sais plus ou j en suis, je t aime, je te hais. Quand nous sommes enfin ensemble, nos rapports sont violent possessif. Et le lendemain on se sépare comme la dernière fois. Dans une heure tu arrives, et j attends comme à chaque fois. Je suis toujours le premier arrivé.

_Dans un endroit plus profond que la tendresse  
Nous toucher n'apporte que douleur._

La tendresse est vite dépassé, est ce que ça existe entre nous, je ne sais pas. Y'a t il des sentiments, je ne sais non plus. La je te hais car je sais très bien, que tu vas venir puis a nouveau repartir alors qu une fois j aimerais te garder dans mes bras. Me réveillé a tes cotés.

Faut arrêter c est trop douloureux, je veux que ça s arrête mais un mail et j accours. C est le seul moment ou je me sens réellement vivant.

_  
Je t'en prie, lie-nous  
Nous ne rêverons plus,_

Une nuit a ne pas rêvé, ressentir, à juste écouter nos respirations se fondre l une dans l autre.

Tu es arrivé je te vois te diriger vers moi, m embrasser sur la joue, te débarrasser de ta combinaison. Routine, c'est toujours la même chose. Dans quelques secondes tu vas me demander si je veux du café que tu auras préparé.

-« Tu veux un café ? »

-« oui, merci » je murmure.

Je l avais dit. On va boire le café et nous partirons tu sais ou, ou a même le sol. Nos corps se réclameront mutuellement, la chaleur s accentuera. On se liera dans la plénitude du moment.

_  
Nous errons main dans la main  
Vers une aube cruelle._

Tu te lèves, viens vers moi, me prends la main et m emmène dans la chambre. Cette nuit est la notre, demain la guerre reprendra le pas sur ce moment calme. Un lendemain a nouveau plein de sang, de mort. C est notre destinée, donnez la mort a ce qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Te plais tu réellement dans cela. Moi je ne sais, juste que je ne saurais quoi faire après. La paix va arriver, il parait, mais est ce que je la souhaite vraiment. Tu me sors de mes pensées me demande si je vais bien avant de commencer a m embrasser. Oui tu as raison ne pas pensé a ce matin que je vais haïr mais ne pensez qu au moment présent. Car c est la seule chose que l on peut faire dans notre cas. Vivre l instant présent.

_Les vrais mots sont certainement  
Quelque part dans le vrai monde,  
Enfermés dans notre nuit silencieuse  
Sûrement encore maintenant_

Les mots n existent plus juste les gestes les actes, est ce que des mots pourrez expliquer l osmose qui existent en cet instant. Et la je t aime alors que demain je te haïrais dit moi pourquoi ? Que ressent tu toi qui la me fait connaître un pure délice, dit moi explique moi. Nous nous aimons en cet instant et une fois finie nous nous déchireront, nous détesterons car j aurais demandé plus que tu me donnes. Est ce que cela te suffit vraiment dit moi. Parle moi, dit moi les vrai mots les vrais sentiments qui sont dans ton cœur, pourquoi se parfaire du silence qui me fait pensé a la mort. C était comme ça la dernière fois, c'est comme ça maintenant et ce sera comme ça la prochaine fois.

_Nous rencontrer pour connaître la solitude_  
_Nous ne la connaîtrons pas avant d'échanger un baiser_

Oui je me sens seul des que tu n es plus la, après avoir tant partagées en une nuit, étreinte passionné, mot d amour susurrait mais non réel. Je me réveille seul et à chaque fois est ce que une fois tu diras la à mon réveil dit moi. Est ce que je suis juste la pour te montrer que tu n e sais pas que faire la guerre. Mes lèvres, mon corps tout entier ont trouvés un maître, je t appartiens et tu le sais, tu en jouis. Pourquoi toute la souffrance que tu ressens c est vers moi qui tu la lances. Suis-je seulement l éponge qui te sert a t pencher. Et je te hais, te hais au réveil, à longueur de journée. Et quand tu es la je t aime. Je t aime en m en damner même si c est déjà fait. Tu détaches mes cheveux après m avoir déshabiller, et tu m embrasses comme si ça allait être le dernier. Comment en sommes nous arrivés la je n en sais rien. Viens vers moi, viens en moi, je te sente, que je sache qua ce moment la tu n'es la que pour moi.

_  
Même si, je tremble de joie  
De t'avoir rencontré._

Je ne regrette rien, je ne peux m empêcher a chaque fois de m impatienter de te voir. Nous vivons ces moments à travers la mort. Je t ai rencontré une nuit qui na pas été la meilleure.

Tu me regardes et je me perds dans tes yeux. Je me perds dans tes souvenirs. Je me libères de toute cette tension, et me prépare tremblant a t accueillir.

_  
Je t'en prie, soutiens mon cœur_

Même si je sais que ce n est pas ce qui t intéresses chez moi. Mais malgré tout à chaque fois que je suis en mauvaise posture, c est ton visage qui me revient. Preuve que si j ai un cœur, c est toi qui l habites. L amour et la haine sont des sentiments proches, preuve en est faite. Je hurle, mon esprit se vide, mes pensées s éloignent de plus en plus. J oublie la réalité, notre statut de terroristes et d assassins hait de tous.

Il ne reste plus que toi, toi et nos deux corps unis, dis moi pourquoi, il me faut ça pour survivre. Est ce qu un jour je te poserais toute ces questions. Non sans doute jamais. Je ne peux me permettre de penser a demain, je serais peu être mort. Je ne crois pas en l avenir mais juste à maintenant.

_  
Nous ne rêverons plus,  
Nous ne pouvons pas courir à un endroit plus chaleureux_

De toute façon je ne rêve jamais, je dors d un sommeil sans beau rêves mais de cauchemars, mes actes, mes péchés me revienne chaque nuit pour me tourmenter un peu plus.

J ai les mains tachés de sang et toi aussi peut être est ce pour ça que ce lien existe. Ces instants sont les seuls réellement colorés dans notre vie. C est notre seul havre de paix. Car nous ne savons si nous connaîtrons la paix un jour. Cette paix qui tardent à venir et en laquelle je ne crois pas. Tu te libères en moi, m inondant de ta chaleur puis t endors, t endors dans mes bras. Je serre ton corps contre le mien, essayant d en graver les moindres détails. Je ne dormirais pas cette nuit, je te regarderais. Je ne reverrais pas non plus. Mon rêve éveillé c est ces instants passés avec toi.

_  
Nous ne supporterons sûrement pas l'aube cruelle.  
La tranquillité abandonnée trouvera certainement  
Les vrais mots pour nous blesser tendrement l'un l'autre._

Je te regarde et veut que le temps se fige, non soleil ne te leves pas, ne montre pas le bout de ton nez, si tu as pitié de moi, laisse moi profitez éternellement de sa lumière a lui.

Tout est calme pas un bruit, je ne peux m empêcher de laisser mes larmes coulés devant ce spectacle. Je me sens m endormir, tu es dans mes bras, je te sers le plus possible pour pouvoir ancrer ta chaleur dans mon corps.Je me réveillerais et tu ne seras plus la. Bien sur je te retrouverais dans la journée mais tu seras froid comme si tout cela n était jamais arrivés.

Je m endors d un sommeil sans rêves et sans cauchemars.

_  
Un jour sûrement..._

Je déteste cette phrase, c est comme les si. Nous referons nos vies avec des si, des suppositions. Cela ne peut exister pour nous, on ne peut ce dire un jour, je ferais ci et ça.

_Même si nous sommes enlacés jusqu'à en suffoquer  
Nous ne pourrons jamais nous unir._

Jamais tu ne seras la a mon réveil, même dans mon sommeil je sens mon étreinte sur toi, ton étreinte sur moi. D être ensemble nous permet de croire à la vie mais demain tout seras terminés. Sayonara ou Good bye a notre nuit qui devra être cachés dans un coin de notre mémoire. Pardonne moi mais je le refuse. Je garde en moi, le goût de chacun de tes baiser, de chacune de tes caresses. Qui verras tu si tu meurt, moi ce sera toi, je serais triste de me dire que tu ne seras au courant que tardivement de ma mort. Que est ce que ça te ferras de la peine ou est ce que tu me remplacerais par quelqu'un d autres. Ai je une place importante pour toi.

Je ne pense pas que nous vivrons un jour en couple mais nous pouvons nous posséder, nous posséder quelque nuit.

_  
O froid commence avant l'aube  
Je t'en prie, éclaire le chemin qui nous est réservé_.

Les draps sont froid, je tremble, tu es parti, je le savais mais pas sans un dernier mot d amour posés sur l oreiller.

'J ai du partir' la même excuse qua chaque fois. 'Mission' mot simple qui explique tout. 'Je t aime' ça c est nouveau, 3 mots, 3 mots qui illumine mes ténèbres. Qui me donnes pour une fois envie de survivre, c est la première fois. Je me lève et m habille. Je me dirige vers l endroit ou j ai planqué mon gundam, le mot serré dans ma main crispé. Oh dieu si tu existes permet moi de survivre jusqu'à notre prochain rendez vous que je puisse lui répondre et lui dire ce que je ressens a mon tour. Eclaire ma route par ta lumière mon amour, que je puisse retrouver le chemin de tes bras.

**_OWARI

* * *

_**

Chtite note de fin : commencer a minuit, finis a 1 h. J espere que ca vous as plus. Dites moi dans vos reviews, de qui est le POV de Heero ou de Duo. Je vous embrasse très forts et espère encore que ça vous a plus. Désolé des fautes vus l heure tardives je n ai pas trouvé de bêta lectrice pour me corriger. Voilà. Kisu.

A la prochaine.

Lun (toute seule pour une fois).


End file.
